Hope
by Lady Sakia
Summary: One hundred years after the death of Luke Skywalker, his acadmey is flurishing, and many new potentials are arriving. Among them is a strange alien girl... This is her story.


Hope Hope

By: Lady Sakia

A hundred years after the Vong wars a girl with a history that replays comes to the Jedi Academy

The woman looked up as the seemingly young girl walked into the kitchen. She still wore the same clothes she had brought with her, while all the other hopefuls already wore their trial tunics. Instead she wore a white shirt and pants with a long trailing silver cape. She had a strong force presence about her. As the woman looked at the girl's now turned back she couldn't help but notice how human like she looked. Her body was trim as an athlete's except for some odd shape bumps on her back, which the woman attributed to her species. Her face though is what gave her away.

Her eyes were black like the background for the stars at night. And her ears were somewhat long and pointed live an Alvanian Elf Cat's. All in all she was remarkably beautiful until she smiled. It wasn't that her teeth were hideous, they were just carnivorous.

Right at that moment the girl was talking to one of the Academy cooks. He smiled down at her and handed her the item she requested. Taking the sealed bag with meat with a smile and a slight bow she briskly walked out of the kitchen.

Within a few minutes the girl had slipped on a belt and a satchel and slipped out of the building before afternoon meal. Stopping a few hundred meters from the large building she searched the jungles of Yavin before setting out at a light jog. The woman followed. She had wisely left her cloak back at her cell in the Academy. Reaching down with a hand she felt to make sure before she went too far she had her lightsber on her hip. Satisfied she settled in for a good run.

The alien girl was not hard to keep up with. She went on for over an hour, easily slipping through the jungle, hardly making a sound. Suddenly the woman sensed that the girl had stopped. Ahead there was a small clearing with a pool of water. There high in the trees was a basket. The girl looked up and suddenly the basket freed itself and gently floated into the girl's waiting arms. She checked inside before the girl balanced the basket on her head and continued on.

The woman was amazed. The girl had both her hands off the basket in use for running, yet the basket stood perfectly balanced as she continued on. Reaching out carefully she felt no use of the force to aid her. She could only wonder. She had asked the researcher to identify the girl's species, but to their knowledge she was the only of her kind.

After about another half hour the girl stopped in another clearing. There in the center were many stones but unlike the others they had passed they were all different colors. Setting the basket down with quiet grace, and removing her cape the girl went to work.

Turning some of the stones over revealed varying holes and slashes in the stones. Humming to herself the alien dug under where a large green stone had rested. After a couple of seconds she pulled out of the loose soil long slender stone.

Vaguely the woman realized that it was a bowl and pestle. Smiling the girl laid aside next to the green stone bowl. Next she proceeded to turn over the second to largest stone. It was an azure blue, and very deep. The girl quietly dusted off the rim, and her other hand went to the small decorated gourd on her belt. Pulling it off she started chanting as she pulled the plug and began to pour the contents into the large stone bowl.

The woman still in the outskirts hid in the bushes. With amazement she watched as the water kept coming out, more then twenty times the little gourd's capacity. She stretched out with her senses and probed the liquid, and the gourd. Nothing. Just water and dead fibers.

Finally the chanting stopped and the woman saw the water cease too. The large bowl was full. Dipping her almost dainty hands in she watched the dirt fall away, to sink to the bottom. There was something in the stone that made dirt sink to the bottom.

Standing up she brought her basked closer and started emptying the contents. Round bulging roots, a cloth full of dried, roots, leaves berries and seeds, and another with leaves and seeds and various roots. Next came about twenty fruit all of different colors, but about the same shape and size.

Then from a pouch on her belt she pulled out a couple pieces of cloth and a small metal knife. Laying everything out neatly but the metal knife she walked off into the surrounding vegetation. The force told the girl's watcher that she had not gone far. Taking this opportunity she probed the area with the force.

Ancient was the first thing she felt and, rest. She frowned in thought when suddenly the alien girl returned. Slung over her shoulder was a net with lined with rather large leaves, and possibly more inside. This she too laid out neatly. Finished she looked up right into her watcher's eyes.

"No need to hide any more." Said the girl startling the woman. "Your presence is unmistakable. Besides," she said smiling. It made the woman want to flinch. "I could use the help." Sitting down she started scrubbing off the bulbous roots. The woman stood and from her crouching positing and walked into the clearing.

"Jedi Master Lila Kahnn" said the girl looking over as the woman walked over to take her place. Lila had black hair a pale complexion and deep brown almond eyes. She wore the typical brown tunic pants and boots, and on one hip was her lightsaber.

"Sakai, how did you know?" she asked kneeling across from her, automatically assuming the role of teacher.

Sakai did not stop her task of washing the different leaves and fruits laid around her. "One, after the second time I slipped out, my friend, your padawan told you her concerns about me. You really did not think too much about it. But you kept an eye out for me nonetheless. After three more times of me being missing from morning meal till after dark. Next time you had decided that you would trail me." The Jedi Master was quite surprised. She knew more of the circumstances then another would. Was she in turn being spied on during that time?

Sakai seemed to pick up on this thought and smiled. "No, I do not spy, but I am observant. For weeks you have been casually glancing my way, and probing when you thought I had my defenses down. And today the force told me you would follow." She leaned over and picked up the green stone and pestle and put them between her legs. Dipping her hands into the blue bowl she wiped off the little bit of dirt. Grabbing one of the cleaned roots she started cutting it into small chunks.

"And no you are not that obvious either. Before I came to the Jedi I have been hounded many a times. I know when someone takes an interest in me."

Taking up the pestle she began pounding the pieces to pulp. Lila watched as the chunks went from chunks to pieces to strings, to thin strands like baby's hair. Finished with the first one Sakai brought over a one of the very large leaves and a piece of the cloth. Placing the cloth on top of the leaf she scooped out the fibers and placed them on the cloth to start to drain.

"So," started Lila, "What are we doing?" Sakai smiled again while still cutting up another root. "We are preparing our meal for today."

"Hmmm, sounds good. So what is on the menu for today?"

Sakai stopped pounding to think. "There is really no name for this in the language we speak. But basically we will have steamed dough, or a um, dumplings, stoned, and seasoned meat and sweet leaf tea."

She went back to pounding the roots to expose their thin fibers. Lila finished washing the fruit. Sakai noticed this and pointed over at the large black stone. It was at least 1-¼ meters across on the inside. And 1 ½ on the outside. It was slightly hollowed and inside was numerous small crystals. Each had a different shade from white to a dark gray.

"Heat them till they glow brightly. When you are done let me know." The Jedi Master was surprised at the gentle way the girl took leadership. Stepping over she examined the cubical crystals. Reaching out she touched them with the force. They were old and covered with grimy soot. Someone in the past had used wood to heat them.

This time though wood would not be needed. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the on the molecules around the crystals. She started stirring them up heating the air around them. Surprisingly they soaked up the heat like a Trivanian Fern. They soaked up any liquid from the air, not even letting it touch the ground. Still she kept at it. The crystals soaked up any heat, not giving her a chance to stir the molecules to create sufficient heat.

Sakai watched from where she worked. She was now washing out the bitter poisons from the roots. Finishing almost all of the roots she rinsed off the last traces of the poison before joining the master. Kneeling next to her she reached out and felt the success that the master had achieved in the past twenty minutes. The stones were still relatively cool. Closing her eyes she felt what the master had been doing and wanted to shake her head.

Going deeper into the wellspring of the Force, she focused on the crystals themselves. She found their structures and started thinking of the sun within them. She focused harder and commanded that sun to burn!

Lila had stopped as soon as she felt Sakai take over. Following the trail of force tendrils she found a glowing sun in each cube. Opening her eyes she watched as the crystals glowed providing a steady and controlled heat.

Lila felt a pang of a feeling she had thought she had abolished. Jealousy. This small girl had more control and patience then most Jedi, and she was yet untrained. But as quickly as this feeling came was just as quickly as it was quelled.

Sakai satisfied with the heat picked up the cape she had cast aside earlier. Stroking it gently she waited, while Lila watched, quietly wondering what she was trying to accomplish. Suddenly the cape took another shape, and a circular grate formed with many round indents dotting it evenly. Carefully she placed it over the heated crystals. Walking over to one of the piles she picked up the round fruit and placed each into a separate hole. Then she went back to finish washing out the poison from the fibers.

Lila taking the cue grabbed a cloth and started washing the fibers also. A few minutes later they had finished the washing. Sakai took out some of the fresh herbs, seeds and some thin stringy roots. Washing them she placed them into the green bowl and pounded them. Then bringing around her sack she produced three small vials of bright liquids. Opening each she poured them into the herbs she had just ground up.

Picking up her small knife she opened the tightly sealed meat. Rinsing it too in the water she placed it on a long red stone. Sakai looked around for a moment then half smiled when she found what she was looking for. An orange stone about the size of two fists. One end spiked the other smooth with years of wear. Taking the smooth end in hand she began pounding the meat. Looking up momentarily at Lila she noticed the empty hands.

"Look after the fruit cooking. When they turn green take them off to cool." With that she turned her attention back to pounding the meat.

Lila went and knelt near the grate. Fascinated she watched as the fruit rapidly changed colors. One by one they turned a dark forest green in which Lila levitated them and put them aside on the only available surface. It was a long purple rock with a deep oblong indent.

By then Sakai had finished with the meat. She had rubbed the herb sauce around each piece and rapped it all into a leaf and set it aside. Quietly she washed out the green bowl and looked up at Lila. Jet black eyes met soft brown for a moment then Sakai looked away.

During that moment Lila had seen deep within that girl's soul. Buried deep within were many secrets. But the one thing that seemed to scream at the Jedi master was Sakai's desire to belong. And how long she had been looking.

Searching, Sakai had been searching for thousands of years. This girl was thousands of years old, from an ancient civilization. One that few had seen and even fewer had heard of.

Lila looked at Sakai stunned. The things this woman had been through and the knowledge she must have. She was now pounding and grinding the roasted fruit into a coarse grain. Finished with two already, she paused to hand a branch to the Jedi master.

"Carefully pull the leaves from the branch." She explained showing her how it was to be done. Finished with her leaves she placed them into the blue bowl to soak. Lila followed the example. With her hands busy her thoughts flowed easily. Many times during the next half hour she looked over at her silent companion.

'That was why' the Master thought to herself. 'That is why she has so much control. That was why sadness haunted her eyes at evenings. The longing as she looked at the sky.' Almost finished with the last branch Lila looked up to find Sakai gone. Reaching into the claming mists of the force she found her. She was not too far. Lila finished with the leaves and started studying their handy work.

In the past hour and a half they had turned the roots and the fruit into rough flour and fibers. Sakai returned in the midst of this study. In her hands she had eggs and fresh herbs. Smiling she cracked them into the green bowl. She then added a little water, some other liquids from vials on her person and two small violet balls. She then stirred it all together. Turning she continued by measuring the coarse flour and fibers by handful into the green stone.

Seemingly satisfied she dipped her hands in and kneaded it into a sticky dough. It was then Lila realized it was an awful lot of food for just two people. For a moment she wondered if this alien was severely underfed. Did she only eat what was given her just to be polite? But a quick search into the Force answered her question.

"So, why have we made so much?" Lila asked. Sakai looked surprised for a moment then sat back formulating an answer. Unknowing she had stopped her task of washing off her sticky fingers. Lila thought she looked stunning. The leafy shadows played on her delicate hair, whiter then spun gold, and long as a Rovinian's mount. Her black eyes shone with mystery and memories. The silver headpiece she wore glinted in the late afternoon sun betraying its worth. But just as suddenly as she had frozen in time she came alive.

Shaking off the excess water from her hands Sakai picked up a small sack made of loose cloth and stuffed it with herbs.

"Thousands of years ago before most history was recorded there was an ancient people. Each was said to be as old as a sun and just as beautiful. They were called by many Sky people, for they all bore wings that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. And with these those wings they traveled from planet to planet spreading their wealth of wisdom among these people were those who had mystical powers. They could move simple objects, know when someone was hurt and heal simple wounds, better then any ointment.

The greatest among them was their Queen, Shin-Ki-Tahh. She was most beautiful of all, and blessed. For unlike the rest of her people who possessed black skin that contrasted their glorious colors, she was white as mountain snow. Over the centuries she grew wiser and more beautiful then her fellow people. She could dissolve any problem with a glance, or a word. All people respected and loved her greatly.

But over the course of time war broke out and her people got caught in the middle. Even with their great wisdom the people of the land refused to listen. So the Queen called together her people to seek refuge till a time came when her softly spoken words would be heard again.

For over a century they searched for a place of peace in which to take refuge, but no people would welcome them. Even with offerings of gifts, they were still refused. Finally the Sky people were forced to find a planet that had been abandoned. There they took refuge.

Before entering into the crude refuge they had found the Sky Queen looked out over the stars that had rejected them, and cursed them. And one by one she took back the gifts of wisdom she had given them. So thus she left them to learn and fend for themselves.

There on the desolate planet the Queen and her people waited till the wars would end."

Here Sakai paused, and took the herb stuffed bag and placed it into a small pot with a spout. It had formed from the grate. Then pulling out her decorative gourd once more she chanted while fresh water filled the pot. Covering it with a lid she sat back down in front of the green and blue stone bowls.

Rubbing her hands in the extra flour they had made she started rolling out the sticky dough into small balls. Finishing about three she set them onto a large leaf. Looking up she motioned Lila to do the same.

The Jedi Master covered her hands also and made balls from the dough also. Sakai noticing her aptness at the task nodded and went over to where the stripped leaves had been soaking. Pulling one out she deftly wrapped the dough into the leaf and tacked down the fold with a slender thorn.

Lila knew patience, it had always been apart of her life, but this girl had her curious, about the rest of the story. She had yet to explain what this had to do with the amount of food they were making. Still she waited.

Sakai now had many wrapped balls and was braiding the long stems together. Lila kept rolling out the dough into balls and let her thoughts wander. What was the meaning of the story she was hearing? She knew of many legends of the Sky people. Some called them fairies, other elves, and some called them by the name Sakai had called them, Sky people.

Abruptly Sakai continued. "For many years the sky people lived in peace, building a new life for themselves. Peace was supreme for over a thousand years. Until calamity struck.

The people became ill, and all the elders died. Many months later they found a capsule with something that had caused the disease. Someone had remembered the Sky people with hate.

They took the up most care but despite their efforts their queen had become ill also. But what none knew yet was that she now carried a child. For many rotations the queen suffered, but despite that all elders had died she clung to life.

The next generation did not yet fully know of the magic they possessed. The knowledge was passed on slowly, each thing had to be mastered before the next learned. But too much had been lost when the wiser ones had died. And if the queen died most of it would be lost forever.

Finally the disease died out, but the queen was devastated. She was weak and, her wings had faded losing their silver glint. Her energy almost entirely spent they took her to the temperate part of the planet to recover. It was there many years later she had her tiny child.

It was a girl white, with small crumpled wings. The queen almost died giving the newborn life, but the ancient magic served her well. It allowed her to sleep for almost a century healing her.

During that time the young princess grew in every way. Her small voice would often be heard singing over her sleeping mother. She longed for the day when her mother would awake. But unknown to her while the queen slept she had disturbing dreams. Searching deeper into the magic she sought the meaning of the visions that haunted her healing. But they refused to be found. So the Queen did the forbidden.

Not finding the answers she sought the dark magic. There she found answers. And what she saw turned her heart cold, but still her wisdom did not fade.

Many years later the Queen awoke from her deep healing sleep. Standing before her were her loyal people, and her still small daughter. Smiling benevolently she accepted the crown from her subject's hands and for the first time since her illness stood and unfolded her wings.

The small daughter rejoiced in her mother's awakening. But when she looked into the eyes of her mother a cold hand seemed to wrap around her heart. For many days the girl struggled with the hand, and almost constantly watching her beautiful parent. Finally one day she won and the hand let go, and left. She also banished the nagging sense of foreboding. Her mother was restored to her original health and beauty, and possessed a magic that no one else seemed to have. And she was told it was because magic was for the queen only.

Time passes quickly and the time for the princess' first flight came about. Again the Queen sought the dark magic. Still the visions had not changed. And again the Queen steeled her heart, layering it with ice and stone. Finished she embraced the dark magic completely knowing that now there would probably be no returning. But even she in all her wisdom and knowledge could not see what she was about to do."

Sakai paused in her story again as she braided the last leaf into her already long string. Setting it aside she hefted the long purple stone and placed it over the crystals. Almost absent-mindedly she chanted pouring water into the trough like stone. Then she ever so carefully lifted the braid into the water. The wrapped balls floated on the water bobbing and swaying from impact. Nodding her head in pleasure Sakai put a long flat stone on tap, a lid to capture steam. Finished she looked up at where the red sun sat. Marking its place she picked up all the soiled items and threw them into the crystals.

They went up in a puff of fragrant smoke. The stones she washed. Finished she turned them upside down in their original places. Moving to the one closest to the heat she sat down. Reaching into the pouch on her belt she pulled out a small sack. Opening it she removed two round pieces that looked like glass balls and placed them into the steeping tea.

"Sweetener." Sakai simply stated. Giving Lila a crooked smile she resettled on the ground and with a deep sigh gathered her thoughts to continue the story.

Lila still wondered why the question of food had brought on this history lesson or legend. Either, or. But the story tell did not leave her much time to contemplate this profound mystery.

"The first flight was always a special occasion. It was the celebration of their first century, as well as their time to prove they were ready to join their elders in the sky. Elegant gifts were made, preparations for feasts, sky dancing, singers, and many more things readied. All for the birthday of their young princess.

Finally the grand day came about. The princess took off the heavy black and blue robes that she had worn and donned for the first time the silver and white of royalty. The cloth was so light the slightest breath of wind moved them in graceful waves. The young girl was hard pressed to stand still while the patient servant dressed her. The finishing touch was the light silver crown they placed on her head. The cool weight quieted the princess, reminding her of duty. Almost somberly she was lead to the grand entrance where she would await her cue to come out before her people.

As she stood there waiting the cold hand came again. Only this time it clung not to her heart but to her delicate wings. The princess closed her eyes trying with all her might to fight it off. She had almost succeeded when her mother came. Her glorious beauty took the breath from her young daughter.

Jewels that seemed to have captured lightning hung from everywhere on her gown, and arms. But her crown held the most vibrant of all. It also puzzled the princess for it was not blue like the sky any more, but a brilliant red orange like the sunset on a stormy day.

But the girl had little time to figure the meaning of this change. The Queen bent down and coldly hugging her daughter draped a jeweled chain about her neck. As it's light weight settled on her neck the hand released its grip on her. She sighed in relief and looked up at her idolized mother.

Suddenly the singers started, their voices sounded like angels. The Queen straightened and gracefully stepped through the curtain her wings dazzling in the bright sun. The Sky people cheered and sang along exalting their queen. Then the tune changed, and the princess stepped out to join her Queen."

Again Sakai paused. Lila found the interruption of the story almost irritating. Sakai picked up the meat and turned it over then proceeded to check the foods cooking before sitting down again.

"The princess was awe struck to see her people dressed in their finest. Then with a loud shout all their eyes turned to look up at her. With unmistakable pride in her eyes the princess unfolded her wings, with a mighty push she rose into the air. The people sang louder encouraging her higher. When she had almost reached the top of the castle she felt the hand close about her again, and this time it hurt. It was so strong she could follow the trail of magic back to her mother!

She watched as her idol subtly twisted her fingers, and the hand obeyed. With a shout of agony one of the delicate wing feathers snapped and floated free. She looked down at her mother with a look that wrenched every heart but one. In her pained gaze was a plea for mercy. The hand just moved faster. Before her flight had even begun the princess' wings were torn off. Two of the servants rushed up to her aid before she could fall and rushed her off to her room.

For the next several days the land was in an uproar. Only twice in their whole history had wings 'fallen' off during first flight. It was a sign of the use of evil. And they were condemned to live the life of a mortal. But a few knew. They were the descendants of those who could use magic. And they alone had seen what their queen had done.

The queen was not seen or heard from except those who served in the palace. But those how knew would not rest with the thought of their queen using evil. But it also brought questions. Others had not seen the hand, but thought the princess used the dark magic. How was this that only a few knew? They gathered together seeking answers and found their skill for magic.

The Queen for many weeks locked herself in the halls of records searching for something. Many supposed to find a way to save the young princess. But as time passed the Queen's search hastened, for through the dark magic she could feel those who knew of what she had done.

Meanwhile the princess with the loss of her wings clung to life with a weak grip. Instead of fighting the cold hand she now fought herself. Her mother had betrayed her. Had it not been for the servant's quick actions she would have fallen to her death. But something else weighed heavily on her young mind. Angles who lost their wings lost their heritage. She had lost her longevity, the lithe and light body that came with the wings. And even worse, the small spark of magic she had had was gone also. It too had forsaken her.

For many months she stayed in bed the gaping wound in her back barely healing, and her perfect skin gained color. She was barely looked after, expected to die. The healers with their red wings, all but refused to see her. She was left to die. The girl thought so too till a lone angle was led into the room. Motioning the servant to leave he bent of over the fallen princess. With eyes that were dimmer then the room around her she looked over the man bending over her, and was awake enough to notice he was not black skinned, but gray. Reaching over he covered the girl a wing. His soft hands he laid on her head and over her heart.

The princess looked at him surprised as something warm and good came his hands and took away the pain, and started closing the wound on her back. Finished he folded his great wings and knelt by her bed.

"Princess?" his voice was soft and kind, as well as deep and rich. "Did she tell you about me?" he asked his gleaming eyes looking sadly into her dimmed black ones. Almost imperceptibly she shook her head. He nodded his head. He had to be sure.

"The Queen has done enough." He stood, muscles rippled all over his supple body. Taking the princess's hand he looked down at where she lay. "Will you let this defeat you? Or will you come with me and make a new life, and a new hope?"

The girl closed her eyes and searched deep within herself, looking for the strength, looking for an answer. Opening her eyes she searched for the magic, and surprised as it readily came and gave her strength and life.

Nodding her head she stood up. Walking to the neglected closet she clumsily put on one of the long black and blue dresses. Surprised at how light it felt she saw the changes that had slowly crept upon her wingless body. Tears would have fallen except the man angel placed a hand on her shoulder stopping the tears.

"There will be time for that later." Nodding the girl packed a few things and turned to go through the door. The gray stranger stopped her. He went to the cabinet and picked up the crown. Coming back over to her he placed it on her head, whispering something over it.

"Now we are ready to leave. Come." Grabbing her hand he led her from the castle. He walked with her till they came to a place where there were many more men with a net. She understood. It was faster flying, and so many because she was becoming mortal. Mortals did not live to be as old as the sun; they were weighed down, and thick. She was becoming one of them. Stepping in she sat down and allowed one tear to fall as she looked at the palace for one last time.

The ride was a blur, and she did not remember arriving at the low house, only that it was small. The gray angle spoke to one of the black skinned yellow winged giving some sort of instruction. Finished the gray returned.

"In two days we leave until then stay here." He walked out of the room and flew off. The princess just curled up into a ball and cried till sleep came and gave her relief.

The Queen's dark magic was strong, but not as well tuned, or used as the good magic was. So when her only child left she only thought her life gone. Luckily for the princess the Queen paid it no mind. Weeks ago she had found the book that had been her only driving thought. It was not till evening when a servant tentatively walked into the room with a rich repast.

When she finally forced herself to stop to eat she noticed next to the ornate plate a note. Many people saw the lighting that surrounded the castle but only a few far off knew what had happened.

A search went out, but they found the hiding spot too late. Again the Queen called on the dark magic to search out those she sought. She found those fleeing and she herself mounted up on wing and wind and chased them to the outer atmosphere of the planet of their refuge, and exile.

There in a net sat the princess, in a sorry state. Her heritage was almost gone, and she was gasping, trying for the first time to breathe. Her transformation to mortal was almost complete. In another day she would need air, or she would die.

But what surprised the queen was the sight of the gray angle that in turn regarded her with controlled distain. The princess could only watch confused while the queen and the gray angle exchanged words. Words she could no longer understand. Her body was heaving, her mortality almost complete. This was the last of it; she could feel the final changes as they charged through her body unchecked. She needed to be in air, quickly.

Tears flowed as she watched the Queen use the dark magic again while the gray angle used his magic, to stop her. Many of her people grabbed hold of the ropes on the net, those who could see what the Queen was doing joined in, and together they flew off will all haste. Guarding their burden carefully.

Her people flew fast calling to each other with voices that made her heart sing and break. Stars whipped by, and they kept their pace even though some started falling away tired by the fast pace they were keeping. Their princess was all that mattered. She needed to be somewhere safely before her transformation was complete.

While they hurried on the battle still raged between the white queen and the gray angel. The queen was furious and the dark magic flowed easily because of her anger, it fed off of it ravenously. She had done it all right the gray angle should have not come! She had forbidden it! They fought till the gray angle felt his strength wane, being battered down by the seemingly unending barrage from the enraged queen. He had lost her, but had won something else; the life of his daughter. Crippled he flew off into space leaving his wife, and queen far behind.

Wearily the litter sank to the ground on a planet filled with grasslands and trees. The princess coughed, and choked as she breathed in for the first time. Her people sank to the ground and folded their weary wings. Many of them pulled out the sacks they had carried with them and handed out the refreshing nectar, and light cakes they carried. They saved the best for her. But their food she could no longer eat, her transformation to mortal was complete.

Curling back up into a ball she silently wept to herself, while the sky people turned their backs and formed a circle to protect her, and give her privacy. If she could have seen their faces she would have seen them mourn with her. While others kept theirs turned to the sky searching for those who had fallen behind.

It was not till the coming of the next morning that all who had escaped arrived. Then they turned their faces upward to the sun and joined together in song.

She knew they were lamenting, and rejoicing. As they sang one voice could be heard above them all. From the light of the sun came the gray angle. But he was no longer just gray. With the new sun she could see the brightness of his wings and see the sun's ray reflect off his body. His was the color white gold, shining bright, bringing hope and salvation to those who stood around her. Ever so gracefully he landed finishing the song. Then the sky people flew off like a flock of startled foul, only each to a different direction.

Only the silvery white angle remained. He walked forward to where the princess stood stunned, awed, and mournful. His face showed his great concern as he placed his hand on her shoulder. It was so light, she was sure if she were to touch him, he would be hurt so easily. But so desperate was she for comfort she reached up anyway and grabbed his arm only to hear a delicate snap. Jumping back she saw through her unwise action she had broken his arm.

Tears streamed as she tried to for the words to apologize, but would he even understand? But the beautiful angle smiled kindly down at her. Placing his good hand on his broken arm he chanted something then removed his hand. His arm was healed. The princess tried to smile, but only a sigh could escape. She had betrayed her wisdom.

He sensed that and spoke soothingly to her, but tears fell harder. He realized she had lost her language. His heart almost broke. Again he reached out and placed his hand on her. He cupped her head in his delicate hand and she stood frozen afraid to move lest she hurt him again. Now he spoke again, but his strong magic, and his connection allowed her to understand.

"Our people have gone to resume the role we left when we fled for safety." He paused. To her it seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say. But his shining face cleared quickly and he continued. "I will stay with you for a time to help you, and perhaps one day you can return to your home paradise. But for now we make you a new life."

For many months after the silver angle helped the princess. And then one day he was gone."

Sakai paused, a white tear shone in her dark eyes as she unwrapped the meat. Piece by piece she put it over the grate to cook. The fragrant spices filled the clearing with their scent. Again she checked the other things cooking. Satisfied she settled back down.

"Over much time the princess adjusted, but she was never left alone. Her mother corrupted those who did not escape, and those she did came after her. They hounded her from planet to planet. They employed the dark magic, but somehow the princess always escaped. Only once did she kill one of her people. And for many years did she morn her action.

Eventually over time she found life, but it was not till much later she found hope. A man who somehow reminded her of the silver angle recognized her connection to the ancient magic. He showed her how to use it to help and heal, and he also taught her about the dark magic, and how to counter it. Many times she saw him and she always delighted in showing him her progress till again she was forced to flee from those who sought to destroy her.

She never forgot her lessons. Many years later she sought him out only to find his life had ended. But he had left hope. His name was Jaken Solo. And I sought this school after much thought. He once told me a story that his mother had told him. One where a parent redeemed, a war ended, by the love of a son. And it is with hope that my story might end the same.

Today will be the thousandth year of my exile. Every ten years I make a meal and call out to my people through our bond of magic. And together we feast. With that she turned the meat and sat down in a meditative position. Closing her eyes she began to hum an ancient tune.

The Jedi Master just sat there astounded. Did this girl expect her to believe this story she just told? Her thoughts raged on, and paid little attention to what Sakai was doing.

Sakai called out through the force the song seemingly bouncing off of unseen barriers. It returned alone. But she did not stop there. Sakai sang it again, louder letting the melody flow from her lips, and the force from her heart searching for her people. This time she was answered, from somewhere near by, the voice sweeter, but not as strong. The two harmonized, calling together their voices breaking down some of the barriers that held back the echo. From farther away another joined in, they sang in agreement. And more joined the voices forming a chorus of beauty.

Lila could not believe it. She had heard this song before, it was the call that had stirred her heart to become what she was now, and had given her the motivation to keep going. The voices got closer till she swore she could audibly hear them. She opened her eyes while the song echoed everywhere. Suddenly she looked up.

Up past the trees and before the sinking sun came the Sky people. The ones she saw in her dreams. And leading them was a silver angle, his voice carrying strong, his shimmering wings beating in tune. Behind him was a multitude of colors following joining in the chorus. Sakai finished the song and hurriedly prepared the food she looked over at Lila her face beaming.

"We use to celebrate our lives, but today we will celebrate Hope."


End file.
